La amenaza
by Linda Sakurita
Summary: Después de la segunda película, Shaoran decide quedarse por un tiempo en Tomoeda, peroun nuevo peligro amenaza a la nueva dueña de las cartas. ¿podrá afrontar éste nuevo obstáculo? ¿Dará todo a cambio de su gran amor? ¿Se descubriran los nuevos
1. RECUERDOS DEL CORAZÓN

Alguien se ha preguntado, qué sucedió con Shaoran y Sakura después de la última batalla, contra la carta de la Nada? Se han preguntado, todos ustedes fans de CCS (Card Captor Sakura) qué sucedió después de la declaración de Sakura? Acaso Shaoran volvió a Hong Kong? Cuáles eran los sentimientos de Shaoran y Sakura? Qué sucedió con las nuevas Cartas Sakura? Había mas peligros? Tendrían una vida normal? Investíguenlo con éste fic.

Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque, si lo harían, ojalá me perteneciera Shaoran, pero el es de Sakura, y Sakura le pertenece a Clamp. Y se a la perfección, que no voy a ganar dinero publicando mis historias, solo lo hago por diversión. 

TOMOYO: Sakura, te encuentras bien?

SAKURA: Claro amiga, me siento muy feliz gracias a que todo salió bien. 

Mientras le contaba a su amiga todo lo que había sucedido para capturar la carta de la Nada, Shaoran y Melin hablaban acerca del gran amor de Shaoran, Sakura.

MEILIN: y, ¿Ya te ha dado una respuesta? (Se notaba algo triste, pues todavía seguía queriendo a Shaoran)

SHAORAN: Sí, ya me la ha dado.

MEILIN: Y bien, que es lo que te ha contestado?

SHAORAN: Bueno, que a ella también le gusto...

Mientras tanto...

TOMOYO: ¿Ya le respondiste a Li?

SAKURA: Si, ya le he dicho que el también me gusta mucho, y que es la persona más importante en éste mundo para mi.

TOMOYO: Ya veo, oye Sakura, si Li te pidiera que formalizaran la relación...

SAKURA: Hablas de que yo sea la prometida de Shaoran??

TOMOYO: Si a eso me refiero, que le contestarías?

SAKURA: Pues claro que le diría que sí, es la persona más importante del mundo para mi pero, por que haces esas preguntas...

TOMOYO: ...(interrumpió a Sakura) Y, ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste? 

SAKURA: Justo antes de capturar la carta, y de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

TOMOYO: NO, entonces que hago aquí, ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar, mucho que contar, estoy arruinando un momento tan especial para los 2...

Como lo gritó, Shaoran y Sakura se pusieron algo rojos, y Meiling comprendió el mensaje, y se alejó con Tomoyo, mientras Sakura les gritaba.

SAKURA: Tomoyo, dile a mi papá y a mi hermano que me encuentro bien, que al rato llegaré a la casa.

TOMOYO: Sí!!!!

CAPÍTULO 1

RECUERDOS DEL CORAZÓN.

Después de una larga caminata, en el parque pingüino...

Después de la declaración de una tierna joven japonesa a un apuesto joven chino, de 15 años de edad, y de haber terminado, por fin cada uno su misión, salieron juntos al parque. Era una hermosa noche, y miles de estrellas iluminaban a la nueva y feliz pareja.

SAKURA: Pronto volverás a Hong Kong verdad??

SHAORAN: Sí, mi familia ya me quiere de regreso, pero he platicado con mi madre, y me dijo que tal vez me pueda quedar unos cuantos meses más aquí.

SAKURA: Ya veo, pero entrarás al  Colegio?

SHAORAN: No lo lamento mucho, mi madre me dijo que no le gusta que esté cambiando tanto de colegio ya que en un futuro me afectará. Pero, te iré a visitar diario.

SAKURA: No quiero que te vayas.

SHAORAN: Sakura, te quiero mucho, y jamás me gustaría separarme de ti, e tratado hasta lo imposible, pero mi familia quiere que sea el nuevo líder del clan Li, y dicen que me tengo que preparar, aunque vendré a visitarte siempre que pueda, pero; faltan varios meses para que me vaya, así que no te preocupes.

SAKURA: En el clan Li, ha habido desde hace mucho tiempo, grandes magos y expertos en las artes marciales, o me equivoco Shaoran?

SHAORAN: Así es, nuestra clan desde hace siglos ha luchado contra otros clanes magos, y siempre es el victorioso; pues, ha tenido grandes magos.

SAKURA: ¿Cómo Clow?

SHAORAN: Así es, el fue el líder del clan hace ya mucho tiempo, fue considerado el mejor mago de la época, y del clan.

SAKURA: Ya veo.

SHAORAN: Te quiero mucho.

SAKURA: Te adoro Shaoran, y es el día mas feliz de mi vida, he capturado todas las cartas, y ya no hay confusión en mi corazón, se que tú eres la persona más importante para mi, y estoy feliz de que tu lo sepas. (Pero, se encontraba triste, pues no quería que Shaoran se fuera)

SHAORAN: No te pongas triste Sakura, ya no pienses más en eso, no me gusta verte así. Regálame una sonrisa por favor, prométeme que ya nunca más te pondrás triste, no me gusta verte así.

SAKURA: Esta bien, te lo prometo.

Sakura abrazó a Shaoran, Shaoran, sin pensarlo se le acercó, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, los ojos esmeraldas y marrones brillaban por el resplandor de la Luz y las Estrellas. Se acercaban cada vez más, podían sentir la respiración del otro, los latidos del corazón, estaban tan cerca, Sakura había soñado con ése momento, sabía lo que ocurriría, y dejándose llevar cerró los ojos. Estaban tan cerca, pronto pasaría, Sakura cerró los ojos y se le acercó aún más a Shaoran.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo, no puedo, y que tal si no me quiere?" Le dijo una voz en el interior de Shaoran.

Automáticamente, el nerviosismo y la timidez se apropiaron nuevamente del cuerpo y la mente de Shaoran, y se alejó de Sakura, Sakura se percató de esto, y aunque no dejaba de abrazarlo, ya no lo miraba. 

Después, una segunda voz respondió: "No seas tonto, ella te ama, y tu a ella, no dejes que el miedo te invada, tanto ella como tu han esperado éste momento. Déjate llevar por el amor que le tienes" Shaoran se armó de valor, y volvió a acercarse más a Sakura, ella nuevamente alzó la mirada, y continuó acercándose. Shaoran volvió a escuchar los latidos del corazón, la respiración de Sakura. La abrazó, y sintió como sus manos tocaban la suave piel, como terciopelo, se acercó aún más y olió el dulce aroma a rosas. Cerró los ojos al igual que Sakura, y se dejó llevar ...

* * * * * * * * * *

???:Dónde andabas Sakura?

Ya tenían varios días saliendo Sakura y Shaoran, dado a que eran vacaciones. Se dedicaban a pasear por la ciudad recordando los momentos que habían pasado antes, y los lugares en donde habían capturado las cartas, (Todo era tan romántico, sin embrago; aún no eran novios formales)

Claro, que había ciertos días en que Tomoyo los acompañaba, pero ella se retiraba diciendo que se sentía cansada para poder alejarse y grabar a Sakura en plena cita con Shaoran. Hasta que un día, un día antes de entrar a clases a Sakura se le hizo muy tarde para llegar a su casa, y cuando llegó todos se encontraban muy preocupados por ella...

SAKURA: Hermano, estaba...paseando.

Touya, el hermano de Sakura se encontraba en la casa junto con Yukito y su padre, el Sr. Fujitaka; los cuales estaban muy preocupados por ella, y querían saber en dónde andaba, ya que desde que había estado saliendo con Shaoran, casi no estaba en la casa conviviendo con su familia, y pensaban que a Sakura le había sucedido algo malo.

SAKURA: Hermano, papá. Mmm, les tengo que comentar algo importantísimo.

YUKITO: Bueno, creo que esta es una plática entre familia, yo me retiro, te veré mañana Touya, adiós pequeña Sakura.

SAKURA: No, recuerda que tu ya eres parte de la familia, y también te lo diré a ti, y a Kero; pues ya saben la historia de Kero y de las cartas, verdad?? (Sakura, el día en que capturó a "The Nothing" les contó todo sobre las cartas, pero, ya la mayoría los sabía)

TOUYA: ¿De qué cartas? (Se detiene a pensar un momento) Ah, yo recuerdo, de que eres una de esas brujas malas que viajan en escobas y tienen verrugas???? (ríe)

SAKURA: Hermano.... (Alzó su puño para golpearlo, pero como siempre Touya esquivó el golpe, esto hizo que a Sakura le doliera mucho) KEEERRROOO BAJA! 

El guardián de las cartas obedeció muy extrañado por la orden de su ama.

TOUYA: Bueno, ya habla que no tengo todo tu tiempo, MONSTRUO.

SAKURA: YO NO SOY NINGUN MONSTRUO...

YUKITO: Touya no la hagas enojar, bueno, Sakura, te estamos esperando.

SAKURA: (Se sonroja un poco) Bueno... lo que yo les quiero decir...

TOUYA: Ya habla monstruo, o sino tu amigo peluche sufrirá! (Refiriéndose a Kero)

KERO: Disculpa, Touya??

TOUYA: Como te atreves a decirme Touya, peluchín????? Cómo me has agarrado tanta confianza horrible y detestable peluche!!!!!!

KERO: Bueno , y tu POR QUE ME DICES PELUCHE??????

TOUYA: Yo te digo como se me apetezca feo peluche de felpa!!!!

YUKITO: TOUYA!! Ya basta!!! Kero, puedes decirle Touya

TOUYA: Mira, Yuki, yo no voy a dejar que un feo peluche amarillo me diga como se le apetezca

KERO: Mira Sakurita! Dile que no me diga peluche! Te lo advierto TOUYA, sígueme diciendo peluche y sufrirás, aún no has visto mi verdadera identidad!!!!!!! (Ya estaba cerrando sus alas para transformarse en el gran Kerberos)

SAKURA: Detente!!!!! (Alzó una mano apuntando hacia Kero, éste se detuvo por completo, pero sus movimientos iban en contra de su voluntad, y así volvió a su falsa identidad) NO quiero una pelea absurda Kero.

YUKITO: Haz aumentado tu poder notablemente Sakura, pudiste detener a Kero durante su transformación.

SAKURA: (Sonrojada) Ja, ... no ... no he incrementado mis poderes, apuesto a que todos los que poseen magia lo pueden hacer, no???

KERO: (Asombrado) Vaya, que fuerte te has vuelto Sakurita!! En realidad solo Clow podía hacer eso, por eso es considerado uno de los grandes magos de la antigüedad.

TOUYA: No creo que un monstruo sea poderoso, feo si lo creo, Sakura siempre ha sido fea...

SAKURA: HERMANO...

YUKITO: Ya Touya, bueno Kero, tu le ibas a preguntar algo, no??

KERO: Siempre y cuando no me diga peluchín!! 

KERO: Bueno, Touya, desde cuánto supiste de nuestra existencia, sé que por tu sexto sentido, pero exactamente desde cuando?(Pensativo)

TOUYA: Pues desde que ví un feo PELUCHE, en el cuarto de Sakura amarillo, con unas alas blancas feísimas

KERO: Que dijiste? (molesto, muy molesto)

YUKITO: Kero, Touya ya basta, Sakura nos intenta decir algo que es muy importante para ella.

SAKURA: Bueno (poniéndose colorada como tomate) Bueno ...yo les... quiero ... quiero decir que ... que... bueno... yo.. yo ...  yo acabo de encontrar a la persona más importante para mi, a la persona que amo.

SR. FUJITAKA: Me da mucho gusto Sakura, y quién es esa persona tan especial?

SAKURA: Se llama Li Shaoran.

Hubo un gran silencio, las palabras de Sakura tomaron por sorpresa a casi todos.

Después... 

TOUYA: Ese mocoso, el que te quería ganar las cartas, el que te ayuda cada vez que estas en problemas, el que usa magia???? NO, eso no puede pasar. YO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR. NO PUEDE SER, NO ES POSIBLE.

KERO: Mi dueña, mi poderosa dueña (asombrado) enamorada de DE ... DE  UN CHIQUILLO CON MAGIA Y PODERES DÉBILES?????(Gritó)

TOUYA: NO LO VOY A PERMITIR, NO SEÑOR, TU NO LO VOLVERÁS A VER NUNCA!!!

KERO: Vaya, por fin en algo que estamos de acuerdo, a los 2 nos cae mal ese mocoso!

TOUYA: Tienes razón, es un chiquillo, y me cae muy pero muy mal!

Sakura estaba al borde de llorar, ya que nunca pensó que su familia reaccionará así; empezó a llorar en silencio, mientras la discusión continuará, y nadie se percataba del daño que le estaban ocasionando a Sakura.

KERO: NO PUEDES QUERER A ESE CHIQUILLO!!!!!!!! INTENTARÁ QUITARTE TODA TU MAGIA!!!

TOUYA: NO PUEDE SER, QUIERO QUE ESE MOCOSO NO TE VUELVA A TOCAR, NI A VERTE NO LO PERMITIRÉ

KERO: EL NO LA TOCARÁ, NO CON LOS PODERES QUE POSEO, LO CORTARÉ EN CUADRITOS SI LE INTENTA HACER ALGO MALO A SAKURITA

TOUYA: Pero, aún no están comprometidos, y yo no dejaré que suceda.

KERO: Muy cierto, yo tampoco dejaré que se comprometan.

TOUYA: SAKURA, SI VEO QUE ESE MOCOSO SE ACERCA A LA CASA, O LO VEO CERCA DE TI TE JURO QUE...

SR. FUJITAKA: TRANQUILOS LOS 2 (todos se sorprendieron, ya que había estado callado desde que había llegado Sakura) Sakura, si ésa es tu decisión yo te apoyo, eres libre de decidir tal y como lo decidió tu madre.

SAKURA: Gracias papá (secando sus lágrimas que había derramado, ya era tanta la tristeza que no las podía contener, estaba muy triste)

YUKITO: Yo también te apoyo en todo. Y mi otra identidad piensa lo mismo.

TOUYA: Pero, como la pueden apoyar, quiere a un mocoso chiflado

SAKURA: Te equivocas, el no es un mocoso chiflado, el tiene un muy buen corazón.

SR. FUJITAKA: Touya ya basta, así como su madre decidió con quien se casaría, Sakura es libre de decidir quien será su pareja.

KERO: Pero aún así, ese mocoso no es una buena elección, el es malo, muy malo. Piénsalo bien Sakurita

SAKURA: No Kero, ya lo he decidido, lo quiero mucho.

YUKITO: Ya Kerberos, déjala en paz, ella es quien decidirá su propio destino, hasta como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

KERO: Esta bien Tsukishiro, muy bien, pero si la hace llorar solo un segundo, se las verá conmigo.

YUKITO: Ya sabes que me puedes llamar Yukito.

KERO: Bueno, conste Sakurita, si ese mocoso chiflado te hace llorar, le haré sentir TODA MI FURIA.

TOUYA: NO, PUES YO NO, YO NO TE DEJARÉ NI SIQUIERA QUE LO MIRES, NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE...

SR. FUJITAKA: Ya basta Touya, deja a Sakura en paz, ella es libre de decidir, yo no te dije nada cuando anduviste con Kaho Misuki, cuando tenías su misma edad.

TOUYA: (Recuerda) Mmmm. Esta bien papá, pero si le hace algo, ese mocoso se las verá conmigo y con una sorpresita que le tengo preparada (Alzando sus puños) 

SR: FUJITAKA: Bueno, dejemos ésta plática por terminada entendido Touya, Kero?

KERO: Si señor.

SR. FUJITAKA: Bueno, me da gusto que Sakura haya tenido la confianza de contarnos que ya encontró a la persona más especial para ella.

SR. FUJITAKA: Sakura ya tienes todo preparado para la escuela, es tu último día de vacaciones, mañana entrarás a secundaria.

SAKURA: Si papa, he ido por las listas, y me ha tocado en el mismo grupo que Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Yamasaki. Me encuentro algo nerviosa, es mi primer día en la Secundaria.

SR. FUJITAKA: Tranquila hija, yo te aseguro que todo estará muy bien, eres una gran alumna. Ahora, ya vete a dormir, mañana será un gran día y debes de levantarte temprano.

Sakura se retira a su habitación junto con Kero, que aún continuaba molesto, y al alejarse escuchó a su hermano discutir con su padre.

Después de un gran día muy atareado, Sakura se queda dormida rápidamente. Muy contenta, ya que su novio, era la persona más importante del mundo. Y ya no se tendría que preocupar de nada más, todas las cartas ya eran suyas. Su familia ya sabía todos sus secretos. Ya no tenía nada más que esconder. Ni de que preocuparse. 

De nada mas...

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

VOZ 1: Dámelas

PERSONA 2: Que quieres que te de?

VOZ 1: Tu sabes lo que quiero. DEVUÉLVEMELAS.

PERSONA 2: Perdón, pero no se de que me habla.

VOZ 1: ME ESTAS ENFURECIENDO. DÁMELAS.

PERSONA 2: Mire, no ... no se de que me habla. Enséñeme su rostro, ... asi ... puedo verlo y así ... recordaré que tengo de usted..

VOZ 1: Ya habrá tiempo para que me muestre, ahora quiero que me las des, tu sabes que es lo que quiero, DÁMELAS, TU TIENES LO QUE ME PERTENECE POR LEY!

PERSONA 2: Pero, no se que es lo que quiere.

VOZ 1: ME ENFURECES!! PAGARÁS POR LLEVÁRTELAS...

PERSONA 2: Por favor, yo no tengo nada de usted.

VOZ 1: Vamos a ver que es lo que puedes hacer...

* * * * * * * 

SA KU RA !!!!

Sakura abre los ojos, y ve a Kero que apagaba el despertador.

KERO: Vaya, hasta que despiertas, vamos a desayunar y arréglate que debes ir a la escuela. 

SAKURA: Si, vamos a la escuela, vamos a Secundaria, muchos nuevos amigos voy a hacer. En éste día feliz, de maravilla me siento.

KERO: Se te va a hacer tarde deja de cantar. 

Pero, la distraída de Sakura no lo escuchó.

SAKURA: Estoy feliz, como una lombriz. Amigos haré, y muy bien me portaré... El inicio de cursos llegó... y 

KERO: SAKURA, VAS A LLEGAR TARDE!! (Interrumpe su hermosa canción)

SAKURA: Cielos, no me acordaba, YA ES TARDE!!!! (Mientras se arreglaba como loca)

Como todos ya sabían de la existencia de Kero, Kero ya podía bajar a desayunar junto con Sakura y su familia. Y Sakura y Kero bajaron muy rápido las escaleras.

En la mesa...

SAKURA Y KERO: Buenos días a todos.

SR: FUJITAKA: Buenos días hija, buenos días Kero.

TOUYA: Buenos días monstruo. Perdón, buenos días bruja malvada. JAJAJAJA (imita una carcajada de bruja mala de los cuentos). Buenos días peluchín.

SAKURA Y KERO: QUE DIJISTE?

SR. FUJITAKA: Bueno, ya vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe (Dijo esto, para que no se iniciara una pelea)

TODOS: Gracias por la comida!!!

* * * * * * * * 

Durante el viaje a la escuela, Sakura iba muy pensativa, ya que aunque Shaoran había prometido ir a visitarla tenía ganas de verlo. Y también se encontraba muy nerviosa por su primer día de clases.

En el salón de clase...

SAKURA: Buenos días

RIKA: Buenos días Sakura, oye, tu recuerdas que fue lo que ocurrió el día de la obra de teatro?

Antes de que pudiera contestar

NAOKO: A mi me parece que fueron fantasmas, o quizá extraterrestres, como en el libro que leí la semana pasada...

YAMASAKI: Saben lo que realmente ocurrió ese día?(Interrumpiendo como siempre)

SAKURA: No lo sé, que sucedió?

YAMASAKI: Bueno, todo empieza en unos estudios realizados hace mucho tiempo en E.U.A, cuentan que en el polen de las flores, encontraron unos rayos láser con un poder inmenso. Se dicen que esos rayos son empleados por los extraterrestres, probablemente los marcianos, para saber todo lo que sucede en éste mundo.

SAKURA: En el polen de las flores?

YAMASAKI: Si, en el polen de todas las flores, y no solo en el polen, si no que en todas las partes de la flor, hasta en los pétalos, sobre todo en la flor de cerezo que es de las flores más abundantes en Japón.

NAOKO: Pero eso no explica lo sucedido el día de la obra.

YAMASAKI: Bueno, ese día, como hubo Luna llena, los rayos se cargaron de energía y dispararon los rayos, así raptaron a todos los habitantes de la Tierra. Junto con los perros y los gatos que se transforman en mercurianos y saturnianos, nos raptaron, nos investigaron y luego nos devolvieron a la Tierra...

CHIHARU: Si, y que más?? (Lo está arrastrando hasta otro lado para que se calle)

YAMASAKI: Nos investigaron, para luego venir y atacarnos, buscan nuestro punto débil, vendrán y nos harán sus esclavos. Dicen que los extraterrestres se pueden transformar en cualquier cosa; así que descubrieron que a lo que mas tememos es a los fantasmas, así que en la noche de Hallowen vendrán en forma de fantasmas, y nos esclavizarán...

SAKURA: Yo no quiero ver a los fantasmas!!! Me dan mucho miedo!!!!!!

CHIHARU: Deja de decir tantas mentiras por favor, discúlpenlo, le gusta llamar la atención.

SAKURA: Otra vez, eran mentiras??? 

NAOKO: Sí, pero bueno, son muy buenas mentiras. Que desperdicio de ingenio.

RIKA: Me pregunto quienes serán los nuevos maestros.

CHIHARU: Dicen que son muchas materias, y mucho más difícil...

NAOKO: Si, además dicen que la materia más complicada es matemáticas

SAKURA: (Preocupada) Espero que en este año me vaya bien.

TOMOYO: Claro que te irá muy bien Sakura, tu eres una niña muy entusiasta.

SAKURA: Buenos días Tomoyo!!

TOMOYO: Buenos días a todas!!

El día transcurrió con mucho nerviosismo entre los jóvenes, ya que era su primer día en la Secundaria

A mitad del día, durante la clase de Matemáticas, el nuevo profesor Gennai Okura, y ahora titular de la clase, les dio una noticia, una noticia que a todos les pareció muy usual, pero que nadie sabía que esta noticia cambiaría el destino de nuestra Sakurita, de la clase, de la ciudad; y probablemente del mundo.

PROF. OKURA: Niños, hoy nuestro primer día de clases. Y tres alumnos estarán con nosotros éste primer semestre de primer grado de Secundaria grupo B.

2 de los 3 chicos entraron:

Era un muchacho, era muy alto, y poseía unos hermosos ojos azules, tan azules como el mar, y el cabello tan negro como la noche...

La otra persona era una muchacha, muy guapa, tenía unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, su cabellos eran dorados como los rayos de sol y eran tan largos... Era muy alta, y a la vez era dueña de una sensacional figura.

PROF. OKURA: Oh, ahora recuerdo que falta el otro estudiante, bueno, en lo que llega, les daré los nombre de éstos 2 nuevos estudiantes

PROF. OKURA: Ellos se 

RING!!!!!

PROF. OKURA: Vayan al receso, en la próxima clase los presentaré, y también al otro estudiante!!

* * * * * * * * 

Una bola de cristal, una mesa, una figura entre sombras...

???: YA VEREMOS QUE PUEDES HACER EN CONTRA DE NUESTROS PODERES... COBRAREMOS VENGANZA

 FIN DEL EPISODIO

La notita de LINDA SAKURITA:

Bueno, éste es el fin de mi primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Y lo que no les haya gustado, por favor mandenme mails, y reviews todo lo que quieran para decirme que les gusto y que no. Sé que éste fic está algo raro, pero es el primer fic que escribo, prometo que los demás serán mejores, tengo excelentes ideas, pero es un poco difícil escribirlas. Prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que éste fic quede ESPECTACULAR...

TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECER A MI AMIGA ILSE PAULINA BONILLA VILLALOBOS POR AYUDARME CON ESTE FIC, SIN ELLA, ÉSTA COSA NO HUBIERA SIDO POSIBLE. ELLA ME DIO GRANDES IDEAS. GRACIAS!!!!

Bueno, ojalá me manden muchos reviews, y pongan las cosas que les gustaron y las que no, o como les gustaría que fuera la historia.

Ah,  muy aparte del fic, manden a mi mails, dibujos, canciones, todo lo que tengan de Sakura a: gaby_1988@hotmail.com

Bueno, creo que me tengo que despedir por el momento, luego nos volveremos a ver, bueno hasta que acabe el segundo capítulo. Nunca creí que fuera tan complicado escribir historias, pero bueno, trataré de que la siguiente historia quede mejor que esta, para ello, espero sus mail, y reviews, por favor, son muy importantes para mi. Recuerden recibo todo excepto los virus, ya de por si me acabo de enterar que mi computadora ya tiene un virus bien raro. Así que ya no necesito más virus, con uno tengo más que suficiente. Gracias.

Ahora si, ya es mucho rollo lo que les estoy poniendo y ya me despido, ahora si. ADIOSITO!!! : )

Atte:

Linda Sakurita

La niña más bonita

P.D. Mails, manden mails!! ADIOSITO!

PORTENSE BONITO!!!!!!!!!!

Antes, les daré un adelanto del próximo capítulo. Sakura se reencuentra con el apuesto de Shaoran, se sabe que hay un nuevo enemigo. Y bueno, ya saben que es lo que quiere. 

Ya no les puedo contar más.

ADIOSITO!!


	2. UNA FIESTA PELIGROSA

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Bueno, ésta es la continuación de mi historia, ojalá y les haya gustado la pasada, y espero que continúen leyendo mis historias. 

Tengo que decir que ni Sakura, ni Tomoyo me pertenecen. Es mas, nada de lo que voy a escribir es mío. Bueno, creo que los nuevos alumnos si son míos. 

SAKURA: Tomoyo, no te parece bonita esa niña?

TOMOYO: Para nada Sakura, tu eres la chica más hermosa del MUNDO. No creo que esa chica se vea bonita en las cámaras, tu eres genial Sakura. Bonita, fuerte y muy valiente.

SAKURA: Hay, Tomoyo. Me da pena que digas todas esas cosas. 

TOMOYO: Y te ves muy bonita, no puedo perder éste momento tan especial, iré por mi cámara. (Sale corriendo a su casillero)

CAPÍTULO 2

UNA FIESTA PELIGROSA.

Sakura se encontraba muy triste, ya que no había sabido nada de Shaoran, y pensaba que a lo mejor ya había marchado a Hong-Kong sin decirle nada. Y ella que hasta a su familia ya le había comentado que Shaoran era la persona que mas amaba en éste mundo. ¿Y si a lo mejor ya no la quería? ¿Si había encontrado a alguien más? ¿Si no quería formalizar nada? ¿Si sólo había sido una mala broma de Shaoran?

"No puede ser, Shaoran nunca hubiera hecho eso, el tiene un muy buen corazón. De lo que si no dudo, es ya se haya ido a Hong-Kong, y no me dijo nada para que no hubiera una despedida y no me sintiera triste" (Pensaba Sakura)

Era su primer día en la Secundaria, y Sakura estaba utilizando su nuevo uniforme de la Secundaria Meiji. El uniforme constaba de una bonita falda lisa en un azul ultramarino, y una blusa de cuello roja de manga larga pues era temporada de frío. En las mangas poseía el escudo del Colegio, y ahora Sakura utilizaba calcetas largas, que por cierto, esta ropa le quedaba muy bien; sin embargo, aunque físicamente Sakura se veía muy bien, y atraía las miradas de todos los chicos por su belleza (Incluyendo a los mayores) Sakura se encontraba en una depresión total, muy triste, y grandes deseos de llorar.

CHIHARU: ¿Qué bonita niña, no lo creen?

NAOKO: Si, se ve que es algo tímida, vayamos a buscarla para platicar.

Eran las voces de sus amigas, y como no quería verlas, se alejó corriendo al árbol más distante y solo que pudo encontrar. Se trepó a lo alto del árbol, a lo lejos, distinguió su antigua primaria, y eso le volvió a recordar a Shaoran.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, comenzó a llorar, estaba tan triste, a lo mejor estaba enamorada de alguien que ya no quería nada con ella. Lloró por tanto tiempo, que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado. Su cara estaba pálida e inexpresiva. No paraba de llorar, nada ni nadie podía hacer que dejará de llorar...

???: ¿Por qué lloras? No te ves nada bonita cuando lloras.

SAKURA: No puedo dejar de llorar, estoy tan triste...

???: Deja de llorar, nadie en éste mundo vale la pena para que esos lindos ojos se hinchen.

SAKURA: (Algo molesta) ¿Qué dices? Eres una persona que de seguro nunca te has enamorado. Yo por Shaoran haría cualquier cosa. (Se vuelve a poner sentimental) Aunque, aunque el ya no me quiera.

???: ¿Shaoran? ¿Hablas de Li Shaoran?

SAKURA: Sí, ¿lo conoces? (Aclaro que Sakura aún no veía a la persona con la que hablaba) ¿Verdad que ya ama a otra persona? ¿Verdad que volvió a Hong-Kong? (Esta en la depresión total, no quería ni siquiera voltear a ver a la persona)

???: Bueno, cierta persona me dijo que le tiene una sorpresa preparada a la persona más importante para él.

SAKURA: (Desanimada) De seguro ya no soy yo, tengo tanto tiempo de no verlo.

???: Tienes razón no creo que seas tu. Creo que está apunto de comprometerse con alguien más...

SAKURA: (Tan desanimada, y deprimida, a grandes lágrimas) Lo sabía, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

???: Bueno, no me sé su nombre, pero por la descripción tal vez tu sepas su nombre. 

SAKURA: Pues descríbemela.

???: Bueno, siempre y en cualquier situación tiene en su cara una hermosa sonrisa.

???:. Su vida es tan alegre y hermosa.

???: Su cabello castaño siempre está bien arreglado.

???: Su cara siempre se ve feliz y expresiva.

???: Siempre le ve el lado positivo a las cosas.

???: Sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas siempre se ven llenos de vida.

???: ¿Sabes quién es?

SAKURA: No lo sé, pero se ve que es una persona muy alegre y feliz

???: Ah, creo que ya recordé su nombre.

SAKURA: (Muy desanimadamente volteo a ver a la persona con la quien conversaba, y éste le dio una gran sorpresa)AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Por la sorpresa, se cayó del árbol, la persona rápido bajó para ayudarla.

???: ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?

SAKURA: ¿Qué haces aquí? (Ya había dejado por completo de llorar)

Sakura estaba hablando con un chico alto, y muy guapo.

???: Era una sorpresa.

SAKURA: ¿Una sorpresa? Vaya que me sorprendiste. (Sakura estaba muy roja, el chico con el que estaba hablando, el chico que escuchó todas sus penas, el chico que la vio llorar desesperadamente, el chico que intentaba darle ánimos era...)

La persona la levantó, y abrazó a Sakura como si nunca la hubiera abrazado. Sakura derramaba lágrimas de felicidad. (Y de vergüenza)

SAKURA: Pero, por qué traes la ropa de la escuela? YA SE ¿Tu eres el estudiante que faltaba? Pero... (Ja, ya adivinaron, es Shaoran)

SHAORAN: Ya te dije que era una sorpresa, querida Sakura, la idea es que no sospecharás nada.

SAKURA: Shaoran te extrañé mucho.

SHAORAN: En serio pensaste que no iba a entrar a la escuela?

La verdad es que Shaoran se veía más guapo de lo normal, el nuevo uniforme le quedaba muy bien, su pantalón de vestir azul marino, y la playera roja abotonada le sentaba perfecto, aparte de que, al igual que Sakura, ya no poseía la cara de niño, si no un chico muy guapo, que arrancaba miradas de todas las chavas de la Secundaria, pero el amaba a Sakura, y nada, ni nadie iba a romper ese gran lazo entre los dos.

SAKURA: Jamás pensé que fuera una sorpresa. (Se sentía un poco apenada, puesto que había pensado mal de Shaoran) Discúlpame...

SHAORAN: ...No te preocupes, se que no tenías ninguna idea.

SAKURA: Discúlpame, nunca debí haber dudado de ti.

SHAORAN: No te preocupes, (la toma de las manos) te quiero mucho y nadie hará que cambie mi opinión.

SAKURA: Si.

SHAORAN: Pero ya no te pongas triste, yo te conozco como una chica alegre y feliz, me prometiste ya nunca más estar tan triste.

SAKURA: Mientras esté junto a ti, jamás me sentiré triste. 

Se van acercando a su salón de clases, mientras chicas y chicos los miran con recelo, puesto que ya estaban considerados como los estudiantes más guapos, peor nadie pensaba que ya estaban ocupados.

* * * * * * * * * 

Después de arreglarse en el baño de muchachas, Sakura se reunió con Shaoran, y fueron a sentarse en el jardín, pero ahora, un poco más cerca de su salón. Tomoyo, por lógica, ya sabía de la sorpresa, y, también ya estaba grabando a Sakura y a Shaoran

TOMOYO: Tengo que grabar éste momento... 

Sakura y Shaoran se sonrojaron un poco. En ese momento Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y Yamasaki los vieron y se acercaron a ellos, pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban tomados de las manos, y se sorprendieron:

RIKA: ¿Sakura? ¿Li?

Sakura y Shaoran también se sorprendieron al verlos, y se pusieron muy rojos.

NAOKO: Sakura y Li SON NOVIOS. (Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron rojos, y nerviosos pues no sabían que hacer) (Tomoyo lo grababa todo)

CHIHARU: Que bonita pareja hacen!!

YAMASAKI: Sabían que en el siglo 16, existía un pirata muy malo. Y un valiente capitán lo desafió, intentando lanzarle sardinas para después arrestarlos, pero; una sardina le dio en la cabeza a una bella joven, era hija del pirata. El capitán se disculpó y pronto, el se volvió pirata, y uno de los piratas más malvados. Se dice que viajaba por los 7 mares en compañía de su gran amor, pero...

CHIHARU: Deja de decir tantas mentiras, Yamasaki...

YAMASAKI: un día, el rey los capturó, se dice que fueron mandados a Francia, justo antes de morir, los 2 enamorados, declararon su amor en público y...

CHIHARU: ...mentiras y más mentiras...

RIKA: Bueno, que bonito que sean novios, les deseo mucha felicidad, ya nos retiramos.

NAOKO: Escribiré un libro sobre su amor. (Se alejaba junto con Rika)

TOMOYO: Bueno, será mejor que yo también regrese al salón, es tarde, y aún tenemos 2 clases más.

SAKURA: Claro.

El día mejoró notablemente para Sakura, su lugar era privilegiado. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, y al lado derecho, el amor de su vida, todo parecía ser perfecto, sin embargo; el peligro se acercaba cada vez más a Sakura y las personas que lo rodeaban; pero nadie lo notaba.

???: Disculpe, dulce señorita, mi nombre es Sen Miyamoto

TOMOYO: Sí diga, joven Miyamoto.

SEN: Puede decirme Sen, disculpe, está ocupado el asiento detrás de usted?

TOMOYO: Claro que no joven Sen, puede sentarse alli, no creo que suceda nada malo.

SEN: Muchas gracias madmoiselle (Es en francés señorita)

TOMOYO: Vaya, creo que sabe varios idiomas, ha viajado por el mundo?

SEN: Pues si, hemos viajado por todo el mundo.

TOMOYO: Hemos? Eso quiere decir que no es sólo, posee una familia.

SEN: Vaya es muy observadora madam...

TOMOYO: Daidouji, si así es. De casualidad, su hermana es la otra estudiante que entró a éste instituto?

SEN:: Vaya, si que me sorprende, así es, mi hermana es Sora Miyamoto, la llamaré para que se presente. SORA!!

SORA: Mande Sen. (Se dirije hacia su hermano)

SEN: Preséntate con la señorita.

SORA: Disculpe por no presentarme, mi nombre es Sora Miyamoto, y soy la hermana de SEN, mucho gusto en conocerla.

TOMOYO: Ah, el gusto es mío, yo les presentaré a mis amigos, LI, SAKURA, VENGAN!!

SAKURA: ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? (Iba tomada de la mano de Shaoran, por lo que hizo que se sonrojará un poco)

TOMOYO: Ellos son los estudiantes nuevos, ella es Sora Miyamoto, y el es su hermano Sen.

SAKURA: Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y el es Li Shaoran.

SEN: Li Shaoran? Vienes de china o me equivoco?

SHAORAN: Así es... (Aún estaba rojo, pues Sakura no lo soltaba)

Los nuevos estudiantes se sentaron, Sen detrás de Tomoyo, y Sora detrás de Shaoran. 

PROFESOR: Chicos, quiero que ahora formen parejas y preparen para mañana una exposición...

SEN (Sonrojado): Disculpe señorita Daidouji. ¿Pudiera trabajar con usted?

TOMOYO (Riendo): Pues yo creo que si, Sakura trabajará con Li.

Al mismo tiempo...

SORA: Oye Li, ¿quieres trabajar conmigo?

SHAORAN: Pero, bueno, yo voy a trabajar con Sakura

SORA: Por favor, ella de seguro estará con Daidouji

SHAORAN: Tienes razón.

RING

PROFESOR: La clase terminó es hora de ir a sus casas.

TODOS: SI!!!!

* * * * * * 

Salieron los 3 por el camino que los lleva hacia sus respectivas casas.

SHAORAN: (Iba tomado de la mano de Sakura) Sakura, eh, siento no haber podido trabajar contigo, creí que ibas a trabajar con Daidouji...

SAKURA: ....No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema, todo está bien, son chicos nuevos y se identificaron con ustedes dos, aparte trabajé con Rika

TOMOYO: De todas maneras, yo también te pido disculpas.

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Sakura...

SAKURA: Les repito que no hay problema, al contrario me dio mucho gusto. (Le dio un beso a Shaoran, se despidió de Tomoyo y se metió a su casa) HASTA MAÑANA.

SHAORAN: Sakura, ¿Cuándo irás a practicar, ya sabes magia?

SAKURA: Quizás mañana.

SHAORAN: Bueno, me avisas para que te acompañe.

TOMOYO: Y a mi también me avisas, necesitas un lindo traje.

SAKURA: Claro, hasta mañana!!

SHAORAN: Adiós!!

Tomoyo y Shaoran ahora caminaban a sus casas, mientras conversaban...

SHAORAN: ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

TOMOYO: Claro, me dijo que estaría encantada. Y, ¿cuándo será?

SHAORAN: Quiero que sea muy agradable para ella.

TOMOYO: ¿Te parece que sea mañana?

SHAORAN: Mañana, no crees que es muy anticipado, se asustará, o tal vez se niegue, le causará un gran impacto lo que le voy a decir. A lo mejor se eche a llorar como el día de hoy.

TOMOYO: ¿Lloró?

SHAORAN: Si, estaba muy triste trepada en el árbol en dónde yo estaba. Ni siquiera sintió mi presencia, solo se dedicó a llorar y a hablar; ni siquiera volteó a ver con quién estaba hablando. (Preocupado)

TOMOYO: Vamos, estaba triste por que no te veía, pero ya regresó su ánimo. Vamos, será el día de mañana, ¿Te parece? 

SHAORAN: Esta bien.

TOMOYO: Bueno Li, te dejo, hasta mañana.

SHAORAN: Adiós.

* * * * * * * * * *

Después de cenar, Sakura estaba cansada, y subió a dormir, mientras se cambiaba, le contó a Kero acerca de los chicos nuevos.

KERO: Así, que el mocoso volvió a estudiar contigo?

SAKURA: Si así es, estoy muy contenta.

KERO: Oye Sakura, cuando continuaremos practicando, recuerda que debes seguir fortaleciéndote.

SAKURA: Si, lo se, me gustaría ser más fuerte, y crear cartas que ayuden a la humanidad. Será el día de mañana, Shaoran nos acompañará.

KERO: ESE MOCOSO NO NOS ACOMPAÑARÁ, no nos será de gran ayuda, en fin; mañana debes levantarte temprano.

Kero apagó la luz y Sakura cayó en un profundo sueño:

VOZ 1: Dámelas, ya te lo dije, te di un día para que me las entregues.

Había una persona herida

PERSONA 2: Insisto, ¿DIME QUE QUIERES QUE TE DE?

VOZ 1: Créeme, tu lo sabes, convives con ellas a cada momento.

PERSONA 2: DEJA DE HABLAR EN MISTERIO.

VOZ 1: DAMELAS O TE PASARÁ ALGO MUY MALO

SAKURA!!! (Sakura se había caído de la cama, estaba empapada en un sudor frío, su respiración era agitada)

KERO: Sakura, ¿Qué te ocurrió? No sabes cuánto me espantas con tus sueños.

SAKURA: Discúlpame Kero, que horrible sueño he tenido.

KERO: Bien, ¿qué esperas para contármelo?

SAKURA: (Se golpea la cabeza) Casi no lo recuerdo, mira, al principio, hay una persona, muy alta por lo que parece, todo está envuelto en una oscuridad total. Luego... hay otra persona...esta, está asustada... la primera persona le pide algo...que le de algo... la segunda persona no sabe que quiere que le de...y después le grita "Dámelas, o te sucederá algo muy malo"

KERO: Vaya, que sueño tan confuso, no tengo ni la menor idea de que signifique esto.

SAKURA: ¿Y me preguntas a mi que a duras penas lo recuerdo?

KERO: Son las 4 de la mañana, hay que dormirnos, mañana tienes servicio.

SAKURA: Tienes razón, buenas noches Kero.

KERO: Buenas noches Sakurita!

* * * * * 

Los días transcurrieron con tanta normalidad, bueno, quizás no tanta. Los tipos nuevos no dejaban ni un minuto en paz a Tomoyo, y que decir que Sen dejara en paz a Shaoran, no lo soltaba en ningún solo momento. Pero Sakura era feliz viendo a sus amigos haciendo mas amigos. 

Las prácticas de Sakura iban muy bien, se realizaban en el bosque, y Sakura colocaba un hechizo que le había enseñado Eriol, para que nadie se acercara durante sus prácticas, y había progresado ya bastante, la rapidez con la que se movía, su agilidad para convocar las cartas, y el devastador poder que ahora tenían las cartas, y que cada día aumentaba. Ya no era nada cansado para Sakura utilizar la carta del tiempo, podía detener el tiempo todo lo que quisiera, y que digamos de la carta del espejo, pues era una carta que Sakura usaba constantemente, ahora, podía transformarse en 2 personas a la vez, el poder se Sakura era enorme!!

Sin embargo ella seguía practicando arduamente, gracias a: 

YUE: Aún te falta mucho para conseguir el verdadero poder del mago Clow

KERO: Yue, te pasas, Sakura ha alcanzado un gran y devastador poder.

YUE: Pero, aún necesita practicar. (Yue ya había cambiado un poco; pero solo un poco)

SAKURA: Es hora de descansar, mañana me toca servicio; recuerden, mañana a la misma hora continuaremos la práctica.

TOMOYO: Claro que estaré aquí, y mi camioneta de vestuarios también.

SHAORAN: Yo también estaré aquí, Sakura

SAKURA: (Abraza a Shaoran) Te quiero mucho Shaoran.

KERO: Me choca que sean tan empalagosos

TOMOYO: Hay Kero están enamorados, que lindo (Grabando)

SAKURA: (Toma la mano de Shaoran) Bueno, es hora de irnos

TODOS: Si.

* * * * * * 

Era primero de abril, todos sabemos que hay el primero de abril. Bueno, no son los únicos que olvidan que ocurre en éste día. Todos lo olvidaron.

RING RING RING

KERO: Sakura, te toca servicio y ese feo despertador no ha dejado de sonar. LEVÁNTATE

SAKURA: Ya voy Kero.

Se arregló rápido, y bajó junto con su guardián a desayunar. Como siempre, el apuesto de Touya ya estaba abajo, listo para hacerlos molestar.

TOUYA: Hola

SAKURA: Buenos días hermano

TOUYA: Por que interrumpes a las personas, deja que acaben de saludar correctamente, eres una maleducada.

SAKURA: (Enojada) Eres un mentiroso, ya habías acabado tu oración. Pero bueno, acaba tu oración.

TOUYA: Bueno, lo que quería decir era: (Se levanta de su silla con una risa malvada) HOLA MONSTRUO Y PELUCHÍN (Sakura se enoja y el sale corriendo)

SAKURA: NO PUEDE SER, A DONDE VA?

SR. FUJITAKA: Buenos días Sakura y kero, tenía que llegar temprano a la escuela.

DING DONG

Era el timbre.

SR. FUJITAKA: ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Puedes abrir Kero?

SAKURA: Yo abriré

KERO: Gracias Sakurita (Estaba ocupado comiendo, ya saben que)

SAKURA: SHAORAN, que gusto verte

SHAORAN: Quería ver si querías que fuéramos juntos a la escuela.

SAKURA: Claro

SHAORAN: Pero llegué muy temprano, no has desayunado.

SAKURA: (Desayunó como loca, tomó sus cosas y se fue corriendo tomada de la mano de Shaoran) VÁMONOS

* * * * * 

Camino a la escuela, Shaoran le pidió a Sakura que si podían ir al parque pingüino, Sakura le pareció extraño, pero aceptó.

En el parque pingüino había algo diferente, una extraña casa de campaña estaba puesta justo al lado del REY PINGÜINO. 

SAKURA: Shaoran, ¿Qué es esa casa de campaña?

SHAORAN: No tengo idea, quieres ir a verla?

SAKURA: Claro...

Entraron y...

SAKURA: GRACIAS SHAORAN, QUE FELIZ SOY, TE AMO.

Habían entrado a una pequeña casa de campaña donde lo único que había a montones eran flores de cerezo, rosas, claveles y todo tipo de flores, y pequeños papelitos rosas por doquier que decían: TE AMO MI DULCE FLOR DE CEREZO, o TE AMO SAKURA, también había unos que decían TE AMO MIS BELLOS OJOS ESMERALDAS. Todo tipo de oraciones amorosas hacia Sakura, que bello!

Shaoran se puso contento, al ver que Sakura estaba tan contenta, pero Sakura se puso seria.

SAKURA: Shaoran, siento una presencia, anda cerca de aquí.

Sakura salió muy rápido de la tienda, y vio a su amiga Tomoyo...

SAKURA: ...DESMAYADA...

Sakura corrió a auxiliar a su amiga, que antes de que llegará se paró y empezó a grabar...

TOMOYO: QUE FELICIDAD, esto es perfecto, que hermoso romance, flores, amor, Li, y mi querida amiga Sakura, ME VOY A VOLVER A DESMAYAR.

SAKURA: (Estaba apunto de explotar de lo rojo al igual que Shaoran) Te encuentras bien?

TOMOYO: Estoy en los cielos...

RING!!

SAKURA: Ese parece ser...

TODOS (Corriendo): EL TIMBRE DEL INSTITUTO...

* * * * * 

Era muy tarde, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran estaban aún en el salón. Sí, haciendo tarea extra por llegar tarde. Shaoran y Tomoyo se disculpaban a cada minuto con Sakura por llegar tarde diciendo: "Perdón, fue mi culpa" y Sakura siempre contestaban: "No se preocupen, estoy tan feliz"

Al fin, pudieron salir, y continuaban con su caminata hacia sus respectivas casas...

TOMOYO: Ya es tarde, no te parece bien que vayamos a mi casa, comamos, y se preparan para su práctica?

SAKURA: Mi casa queda más cerca, y se supone que hoy me toca hacer la cena, vayamos a mi casa.

Al llegar a casa de Sakura, se encontraron con algo muy extraño...

SAKURA (Leyendo el pizarrón de notas de su casa) "Sakura: Tuve que ir a trabajar, llegaré después. Tu padre. Sakura: Tendré que ir al trabajo, pero por primera vez no quisiera ir, te veo al rato monstruo. Touya. Sakura casi muero de hambre, tuve que ir a casa de Yue y que me alimentara, mala ama. Atentamente: El guapo y musculoso de Kerberos"

SAKURA: Vaya, nadie se encuentra en mi casa (Preocupada)

TOMOYO (Ríe): Vamos Sakura no te preocupes, apuesto a que pronto los verás, o me equivoco Li?

SHAORAN (Rojo): Sí, claro, pronto.

SAKURA: Les parece bien si hago unos cuantos dulces, creo que tengo algunas cosas que pueda utilizar.

Sakura liberó su báculo, y luego utilizó la carta "THE SWEET" y creó deliciosos pasteles y chocolates. Después de comer, Tomoyo comunicó que ya era hora de cambiarse para ir a la práctica. Tomoyo sacó el traje que le diseñó a Sakura, y ésta se lo puso. Cuando salió, se veía hermosa, era un traje tan lindo. Era un hermoso vestido blanco, con hermosos detalles rosas, tenía una manga muy bonita del lado derecho y de la otra sólo poseía un tirante. En el cabello tenía una bella tiara con grandes y brillosos diamantes. Pero, había algo que inquietaba mucho a Sakura...

SAKURA: Oye Tomoyo, ¿Por qué este traje no tiene nada de estrellas?

TOMOYO: Hay Sakura, ésta es una ocasión muy especial

SAKURA: ¿Y porqué es una ocasión muy especial?

TOMOYO: Pues pronto lo sabrás, por cierto Sakura, Li dijo que se iba adelantando, pues necesitaba pasar por unas cosas a su departamento.

SAKURA (Pensativa): Bueno, entonces vámonos.

TOMOYO: Claro.

Así pues, salieron de la casa, y fueron camino al bosque, pero en el transcurso...

TOMOYO: Ay no puede ser, olvidé mi nueva cámara digital en mi casa, ¿Cómo te voy a grabar sin esa nueva cámara?

SAKURA: No te preocupes, vayamos a tu casa, la recoges y luego volvemos al bosque.

TOMOYO: No Sakura, Li y los demás ya deben estar esperándote.

SAKURA: No te preocupes vamos.

TOMOYO: Ay gracias Sakura, eres una gran amiga.

Y así se fueron a la residencia de Tomoyo. Pero al llegar, sucedía algo totalmente extraño. Toda la casa estaba especialmente limpia y decorada. En todos los floreros había más rosas, y más floreros.

SAKURA: Tomoyo, ¿porqué tu casa está tan bien adornada?

TOMOYO (Ríe): Hay Sakura, siempre ha estado así, bueno, ya llegamos, en lo que la busco, puedes salir al jardín.

SAKURA: Claro.

Salió al bello jardín, y se sentó en una banca. Estaba tan contenta, pero, de repente, sintió una extraña presencia. Un gran poder mágico, Sakura tenía que ir a investigar, así que fue. Entró a una serie de árboles muy altos y gruesos en dónde no se podía ver nada. La presencia se hacía más fuerte. Empezó a correr. Pronto, Sakura distinguió un claro, la presencia se hacía más fuerte a cada paso que daba. "No puede ser, que es éste presencia?"

Un grito se escuchó, Sakura se echó a correr lo más rápido que podía, alguien estaba en peligro, tenía que llegar.

Y así fue, llegó a un área en don donde no había árboles, todo parecía normal. La presencia era tan poderosa, estaba tan cerca. No podía ver a la persona que gritaba. 

De pronto, se volvió una oscuridad total, no podía verse nada. Sakura estaba muy asustada.

SAKURA: "Llave que guardas...

Pero, no salía ni una sola palabra de su boca, era un gran silencio. Sin el conjuro, Sakura estaba perdida. Lo sabía, iba a morir..Sakura se tiró al suelo, a llorar sin más remedio, y se escucharon unos pasos lejanos. Sakura lo sabía, la persona que había gritado también había sido atacada, como lo iba a ser ella, la persona que se acercaba a Sakura, la iba a atacar...

SORPRESA!!!

Sakura gritó, estaba muy asustada...

SAKURA (Gritando): ¿Pero que ocurre aquí?

TODOS: MUCHAS FELICIDADES SAKURA!!!

Todos sus amigos y conocidos se encontraban ahí, su hermano, su papá, Kero, Yukito, Tomoyo, su mamá, la profesora Misuki, en fin, todos los buenos conocidos de Sakura.

SAKURA (Confundida): ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? Se supone que mi papá estaba trabajando, mi hermano igual, y Kero estaba con Yukito, ¿qué ocurre?

TOUYA: Hay monstruo, que despistada eres, te gusta arruinar las fiestas sorpresa

SAKURA: ¿Fiesta sorpresa? ¿De quién es cumpleaños?

TOMOYO (Grabando): Hay Sakura, pues de ti, claro

TOUYA: ¡Qué mala memoria tienen los monstruos!

SAKURA: Hermano...

SR. FUJITAKA: Sakura, muchas felicidades, hoy es tu dieciseisavo cumpleaños, ya eres toda una adolescente, todos los que estamos aquí te deseamos lo mejor en éste día y siempre...

Sakura observó a su alrededor, y vio tres largas mesas, en una estaba un hermoso pastel en el que se leía "FELICIDADES SAKURA", a un lado de ésta mesa, estaba otra con muchas cajas forradas de hermosos colores, eran regalos, y en la tercera y más grande estaban todos sus amigos y familiares. Observó a cada uno, y pronto se dio cuenta que faltaba Shaoran, y entonces, volvió a deprimirse un poco.

TOUYA: Monstruo, ¿No piensas agradecer a los organizadores de la fiesta?

SAKURA (Saliendo de sus pensamientos): Claro, muchas gracias papá

SR. FUJITAKA: No hija, yo no fui quien la organizó, fue tu amiga Tomoyo, y su madre, ¿O me equivoco Sonomi?

SONOMI (Sonrojada): NO tiene nada que agradecer, Sakura es parte de nuestra familia.

SAKURA: Muchas gracias señora. Muchas gracias Tomoyo.

TOMOYO: No hay nada que agradecer, tu has hecho éste día el más feliz, te estoy grabando en tu 16avo. Cumpleaños, que feliz soy

SAKURA: Pero, ¿Quién estaba gritando?

TOMOYO: Yo, es que no creí que te dieras cuenta tan pronto, y no te pude grabar desde el principio.

SAKURA: Quiere decir que todo ya estaba organizado?

TOUYA: Monstruo, ¿No sabías que las fiestas sorpresas se tienen que organizar?

SAKURA: Hermano...

TOMOYO: Bueno, entonces, madre, creo que es hora de servir la cena.

SONOMI: Claro.

Antes de que sirvieran la cena, Sakura se sentó e inició a abrir los regalos. Su padre, le regaló unos nuevos patines blancos con dibujos rosas. Touya, le regaló una nueva mochila en forma de estrella. Kero, le regaló un extraño paquete, en dónde adentro había dulces algo mordisqueados, y una pequeña figura de un Sol. Yukito, por su parte, le dio un bonito cojín con luces que decía "ANGEL". Yue, le dio una figura muy similar a la de Kero, pero en lugar de Sol, consistía en una Luna. Tomoyo, le dio un magnífico brazalete con diamantes. Y la profesora Misuki le regaló un cuadro con el nombre de Sakura bordado, y así, seguían, y seguían las cajas con regalos.

SAKURA: Tengo otro pregunta, y esa presencia mágica tan poderosa, ¿De quién era? ¿Y quién hizo que todo se oscureciera?

SHAORAN (llegó de repente): Yo, Sakura

Sakura saltó de felicidad, y corrió para abrazar a su querido Shaoran.

SHAORAN (Serio): Sakura, tengo que decirte algo

SR. FUJITAKA: Ah, Li, siéntate.

TOUYA: DEJA DE ABRAZAR A SAKURA MOCOSO.

KERO: SUÉLTALA CHIQUILLO, NO LA TOQUES.

SR. FUJITAKA: Creía haber dado por terminada ésta plática

TOUYA Y KERO: Me choca que sea así!

SR. FUJITAKA: Bien Li, es hora de que lo comentes.

SAKURA: ¿Comentar que? (Estaba sentado a un lado de Shaoran)

SHAORAN: Bueno, esta bien.

Shaoran se levanta de su lugar, Sakura, por su parte está muy confundida, pues no sabe que es lo que sucede.

SHAORAN: Sr. Kinomoto, he venido hasta aquí para pedirle permiso de que su hija Sakura y yo Li Shaoran, nos comprometamos en matrimonio para un futuro próximo

Sakura estaba pasmada, estaba sin habla, Shaoran y ella, ¿Comprometidos?

SR. FUJITAKA: ¿Porqué te quieres comprometer con mi hija? ¿La amas?

SHAORAN: Su hija es la persona más importante para mi en éste mundo, por ella, arriesgaría todo...

SR. FUJITAKA: Entonces, creo en cada palabra que me estás diciendo. Por mi parte, como padre de Sakura, yo otorgo el permiso. El resto, depende de mi hija.

SHAORAN: (Se dirige hasta Sakura que estaba aún sin habla. Shaoran llega hasta ella, y se arrodilla) Sakura, ¿Quisieras... quisieras ser mi prometida? (Estaba rojo)

Sakura estaba muy seria, se veía que estaba pensando a altas velocidades. "¿Yo? ¿Me dice a mi? ¿Su prometida? ¿En un futuro me casaré con él? ¿Yo?

SHAORAN: Sakura, por favor, no me dejes en suspenso

SAKURA: Bueno, Shaoran, yo quiero decirte que...SSSSIIIIIII (Sakura salta a los brazos de Shaoran, y lo abraza)

SR. FUJITAKA: Y bueno, entonces, esto es un compromiso.

Entonces, Shaoran se levanta, y le entrega a Sakura un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, y una pequeña caja. Sakura lo abre, y observa un hermoso y perfecto anillo, con un hermoso diamante.

SAKURA: Gracias Shaoran...

SONOMI: (Se acerca de repente) Sakura, hay algo que quisiera darte, es algo muy importante de tu madre, es hora de que sea tuyo.

Y le entrega en sus manos el ramo de Nadeshiko, y su prendedor. Los mismos que Sakura sacó de un cofre protegido por la carta del escudo.

SONOMI: Bueno, pues que empiece la cena, y entonces llegó la cena. Todos cenaron perfectamente, los platillos eran espléndidos, y el pastel era exquisito. Durante ése tiempo, Sakura y Shaoran se miraban y se tomaban de las manos constantemente. Esto causaba el enojo de Touya y Kero, y en más de una ocasión, trataron de arruinarle los planes a Shaoran. Hasta que Shaoran decidió llevarse a Sakura a pasear por el jardín.

SAKURA: Shaoran (Lo abraza) por que no me lo habías dicho antes?

SHAORAN: Necesitaba ser algo especial.

SAKURA: Eso quiere decir que...

SHAORAN: ...nos amaremos por siempre mi Bella Flor de Cerezo.

SAKURA: Por siempre...

(Era el momento del beso megaromántico,y..)

TOUYA (Escondido en la parte de arriba de un árbol): Kero, traes el lodo para lanzarle a ese mocoso feo?

KERO: Sí, todo listo

TOUYA: Hay que apurarnos o se darán el beso antes.

KERO: No lo permitiré

LOS DOS: 3...2...1

KERO: ALTO, Cuidado de no darle a Sakurita

TOUYA: Pues lógica muñequito, es mi hermana...

LOS DOS: 3...2...1...AHORA...

Tiraron litros de lodo totalmente asqueroso, caía, y justo abajo del árbol, Sakura y Shaoran estaban abrazados, el beso, se acercaba. Pero, no sabían que el lodo, les iba a arruinar ese momento, ya estaba sobre la cabeza de Shaoran, todo estaba arruinado...

SHAORAN: ¿Qué sucedió?

SAKURA: ¿Qué bonito se ve?

El lodo había sido transformado en flores que caían bajo la hermosa pareja, que concluyeron la escena con un tierno beso. Mientras que metros de distancia sobre de ellos Kero lloraba de la risa por la acción de las burbujas, mientras que Touya yacía dormido en el árbol.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura y Shaoran habían vuelto al lugar del festejo, ya que un sirviente, les había dicho que la señorita Kinomoto tenía un regalo enviado desde muy lejos.

Al ver el presente, éste no tenía nota, ni mucho menos firma. Lo abrió, y encontró un CD de música. Shaoran lo llevó hacia donde estaba la grabadora y lo colocó.

Las luces se apagaron por completo, la electricidad, los celulares, todo...Un fuerte viento acompañaba a esta oscuridad...

 VOZ: YA TE LO DIJE NUEVA DUEÑA. ACASO ¿NO ENTIENDES?

Era la misma voz de sus sueños, pero ¿Se dirigía a ella?

VOZ: QUIERO QUE ME DES LAS CARTAS, PERO HAS LLEGADO AL LÍMITE. DÁMELAS AHORA O SUFRIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

Sin que Sakura lo percibiera, Yue, Kerberos, y Shaoran la protegían.

SHAORAN: NO TE ENTREGARÁ NADA!

YUE: MUÉSTRATE

VOZ: No tiene caso presentarme ante unas personas tan débiles.

Kerberos: ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? (Lanzó su bola de fuego hacia la grabadora, se destruyó, pero la voz aún se escuchaba)

VOZ: NUEVA DUEÑA, DÁMELAS, NO INTENTES OPONER RESISTENCIA. MIS PODERES SUPERAN A LOS TUYOS.

Sakura volteó a ver a los demás, estaban desmayados.

SAKURA: ¿Qué les haz hecho?

VOZ: SÓLO DÁMELAS.

SHAORAN: NO TE LAS DARÁ.

VOZ: ENTONCES SUFRIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

De la nada, se sintieron muchas presencias mágicas. Muchas personas. Empezaron a atacar. Uno de ellos alzó a Shaoran, y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo caer.

SAKURA: "LIBÉRATE" (Llegó el báculo) "FLIGHT"

Sakura voló y logró rescatar a Shaoran. Sakura utilizó la carta del "FIREY" para atacar a las personas encapuchadas.

Kerberos: Sakura, ¿estás bien?

SAKURA: (Descendiendo junto con Shaoran): No lo lograremos así, son muy poderosos.

SHAORAN: Necesitamos Un mejor plan.

SAKURA: Kero, toma esos 2, Yue puedes pelear contra esos 3 voladores.

SHAORAN: Yo me encargaré de los demás

SAKURA: Yo te apoyaré.

Sakura utilizó "THE SHIELD" para proteger al resto que aún yacían dormidos, mientras la batalla daba lugar...

YUE: Sakura, necesitamos MÁS PODER.

Kerberos: CONCÉNTRATE.

Sakura se concentró al máximo, dándole su máximo poder a sus guardianes, y el devastador poder a las cartas, después de varios minutos, consiguieron la victoria. Y de los tipos encapuchados, solo quedaron las mantas.

SAKURA: Al fin lo hemos logrado.

SHAORAN: Lamento decirte que no. (Corrió y empujó a Sakura hacía un lado, recibiendo el una fuerte llamarada de fuego)

SAKURA: SHAORAN!!!

Las mantas se habían reformado, creando a un gran dragón que los amenazaba con destruirlos.

Sakura y sus guardianes salieron a combatirlo, pero era muy poderoso, y cada ataque lo rechazaba, y los impactaba con el doble de poder...

SAKURA (Lastimada): Jamás podemos vencerlo. Lo mejor será que le entreguemos las cartas

SHAORAN (Más herido que Sakura): NO. Si piensas así, jamás lo vencerás. (Intentando pararse) Concentra todo tu poder en el báculo.

SAKURA (Llorando): Todos estamos heridos, no puedo hacerlo.

SHAORAN: Mírame Sakura, yo se que tu puedes. Y recuerda...

SAKURA: ...pase lo que pase todo estará bien. HAGÁMOSLO. KERO, YUE NECESITÓ QUE CONCENTREN TODO SU PODER EN MI.

TODOS: A LA ORDEN.

Protegidos por el poderoso escudo, todos canalizaron su poder en el báculo. Pero no había ningún resultado. El dragón los atacaba, y el escudo comenzaba a debilitarse...

SAKURA (Pensando) ¿Y si no lo logramos?

SHAORAN: Concéntrate.

SAKURA: Es que no puedo. (Por ser indecisa, el escudo desapareció, y una llamarada fue directa a Shaoran, quedó totalmente inconsciente)

SAKURA: SHAORAN!!!! (Pero era inútil, ya no la escuchaba)

YUE: Vamos Sakura, si no te concentras acabaremos como el.

SAKURA (Hablando con el dragón): Pagarás por hacerle esto a Shaoran!

Y sucedió...

El báculo de estrella de Sakura se convirtió en un báculo más grande y poderoso, con alas más largas (El báculo de la última batalla contra Eriol) Utilizó 4 cartas, las cartas de los 4 elementos.

Pero era inútil, el dragón devolvía los poderes, ni el máximo báculo lo podía derrotar. Sakura yacía inmóvil en el suelo, a lo lejos, se distinguían sus guardianes, y su amor, gravemente heridos. Tenía que continuar con la lucha, pero, ya no podía.

VOZ: TE RINDES? DÁME LAS CARTAS.

SAKURA: Esta...bien

Pero de pronto, el dragón se paralizó, y se empezó a destruir poco a poco. Sakura buscó a la persona que le había salvado la vida, pero no podía distinguirla.

PERSONA: Apúrense, debemos realizar UN VIAJE INESPERADO.

FIN DEL EPISODIO.

Notas de Linda Sakurita:

Hola, bueno antes que nada les quiero pedir, que si ya leyeron la historia, les haya gustado a no, dejen sus reviews, diganme sugerencias, todo lo que no les gusto, TODO, se los encargo mucho.

Por otra parte, les comento que es mi primer fic, y las ideas aún están revueltas, espero mejorar para el próximo episodio.

Cualquier cosa que tengan de sakura, les doy mi mail: gaby_1988@hotmail.com manden todo excepto virus.

También utilizó ésta parte para agradecer a mi amiga Ilse Bonilla por ayudarme a asentar todas mis ideas.

Ojalá sigan leyendo mis historias. Bueno, los dejo, pues tengo que continuar con el otro capítulo, que se llama: UN VIAJE INESPERADO. 

Atte:

Linda Sakurita (En realidad no soy Linda, y no me parezco a Sakura; pero me encanta mi nick)

P.D. DEJEN MUCHO MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS REVIEWS.

ADIOSITO!!!

PORTENSE BONITO *_*


End file.
